


Having an orgasm is like ripping off a bandaid

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Connor, Embarrassed Markus, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, Hank is so done with this shit, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pervy Simon, Swearing, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: Simon tells Connor some stuff, the innocent android doesn’t understand and the internet isn’t very helpful. So Connor goes to the next best thing.Hank.





	Having an orgasm is like ripping off a bandaid

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit and I have no beta. Be warned.

“Hank?” Connor called to Hank, while he waslaying thoughtfully in the middle of their bed.

 

“Yeah Connor?” Connor could hear the distinct sound of a beer bottle opening and sat up, frowning slightly.

 

“What’s an orgasm?” Connor remembered the last time he spoke with Markus, it was just a few days after androids were given the freedom that they deserved, and Simon was there too. At first, Connor asked Markus about what happened with him and North, and Markus confessed that she was just a bit too cruel (even considering her background), she chose the most violent action whenever it was possible and she acted too brashly. He told Connor that he felt this connection with Simon that was double what he felt with North and he was honestly happy. And then Simon told him:

 

“And plus, the sex is amazing! This fine specimen made me orgasm like eight times in the span of 10 minutes!” Simon exclaimed, though Markus was quick to turn red and chastise Simon for being so crude. After saying their goodbyes, Connor went back to Hank’s and his shared apartment (Hank would not take no for an answer and would absolutely not let Connor stay anywhere else) and spent the rest of the evening researching all his databases what an “orgasm” was.

 

So far, all he could come up with as the definition was:

 

**orgasm**

**ˈɔːɡaz(ə)m/Submit**

**noun**

**noun: orgasm; plural noun: orgasms**

**1.**

**the climax of sexual excitement, characterized by intensely pleasurable feelings centred in the genitals and (in men) experienced as an accompaniment to ejaculation.**

**_"she managed to achieve an orgasm"_ **

 

 

 

This got Connor curious and he wondered if it was an activity he and Hank could do.

 

 

 

 

Now back to the present...

 

 

 

Connor could hear Hank choking in the kitchen and quickly stood from his place on their bed and rushed to the kitchen.

 

“Jesus Christ Connor where did you..who did you..god- do I even want to fucking know?” Hank held the middle section of the beer bottle to his forehead and groaned in what seemed like pain.

 

“I am too sober for this shit..” He mumbled, bringing the top of the beer to his lips and downing it all in one gulp. Seeing Connor’s expectant expression when he sat down on the chair next to Hank made him groan even louder.

 

“So an orgasm is like…” Hank paused trying to come up with a way to describe it in a way that Connor could somewhat understand.

 

“It’s like ripping off a bandaid.” Hank finally said, standing up to go to the fridge, which was now more full of actually edible food than it had ever had in the last what ten years he had been living alone, and got another beer which caused an even bigger frown to appear on Connor’s face. Normally Hank would feel bad, but the guy just asked him what an orgasm was so Hank had the right to have something to comfort him!

 

“Like...ripping off a bandaid?” Connor tilted his head to the side. He’d never heard of an orgasm being described like that and he’d gone through every single piece of information on his databases and the internet that he could access.

 

 

Hank nodded his head and took another swing of his beer, gulping it down loudly before placing it rather loudly back onto the table.

 

 

“As I was saying, having an orgasm is like ripping off a bandaid. Do it too soon and you have to do it again. Do it too slow and there’s some weird residue left. Do it too fast and it hurts. But if you do it just right, it feels very satisfying.” Hank then chugged the rest of his beer down and his head dropped down onto the table.

 

 

Connor quickly stood up to extract the now empty beer bottle from Hank’s hand and placed it into the bin, reaching for the other beer bottles and throwing them away as well.

 

He then lifted Hank up in his arms to carry him bridal style back to their bed.

 

 

 

Connor gently lowered Hank onto the left side of the bed and undressed the man, keeping his movements slow and steady as to not wake his less-than-sober lover up.

 

Connor then went to Hank’s dresser and pulled out a pair of pyjamas and boxers, quickly re-dressing Hank and tucking him under the covers.

 

Connor tugged his CyberLife uniform off and changed into a clean pair of boxers, opting to just “sleep” in his boxers.

 

Connor slipped into the bed with Hank, though the older man turned to lie on his side, facing away from the middle of the bed and Connor.

 

Connor laid on his back, hands folded and resting on his chest, and stared at the ceiling, beginning to run updates and fix errors in his system.

 

 

A few minutes later though, Hank turned back around and slung an arm around Connor’s waist, mumbling incoherent things and nuzzling his face into Connor’s neck.

 

 

Connor stilled when he felt Hank’s body press closer when out of nowhere Hank licked Connor’s neck and sucked on the pale boy’s skin, leaving love bites all across the freckle dotted collarbone of said android.

 

 

“Hank,” Connor choked out, his eyes fluttering closed.

 

“Connor,” Hank muttered, still asleep, slipping his right hand lazily across Connor’s quivering thighs, trailing up to his boxers and sliding his hand into them.

 

Connor panted softly as Hank began pumping his hand up and down his cock and bucked his hips faster into Hank’s hand, moaning Hank’s name as quiet as he could.

 

 

Hank then gave Connor’s cock a hard squeeze and that did it for Connor, who came all over Hank’s hand and the inside of his boxers with a loud scream of pleasure.

 

Connor’s loud cry had woken Hank up, who shot up from the bed, taking his hand out of Connor’s boxers.

 

“Connor what’s wrong-“ Hank finally felt a liquid on his hand and glanced down.

 

“Oh.” Was all Hank said. He pulled Connor’s boxers down a bit and bit his lip when he saw Connor’s limp dick, covered and surrounded by his own cum.

 

“Sorry for jacking you off in my sleep Connor,”Hank apologised in a less than believable tone with a smirk.

 

“Jacking off...” Connor’s eyes became glazed as he ran through his databases, before he eventually blinked himself back to what was currently happening.

 

Connor’s cheeks turned a light bluish colour and Hank became worried.

 

“Connor? You ok? You’re cheeks are turning blue...” Hank trailed off once the reason Connor’s cheeks were now tinted with a light blue settled in.

 

The corner of Hank’s lip quirked into a smirk and he leaned forward to take Connor’s lips into a chaste kiss.

 

“Someone’s embarrassed~” Hank teased, pulling Connor into a hug.

 

“...” Connor stayed silent but his cheeks turned even blue-er.

 

Hank chuckled and tugged Connor onto his lap.

 

Connor straddled Hank’s thighs and braced his hands against Hank’s shoulders.

 

“Love ya Connor,” Hank said, kissing Connor’s forehead and pulling the shorter man even closer to him, tucking the brunettes head under his chin.

 

“I love you too Hank.” Connor closed his eyes and felt himself relaxing when he felt Hank slowly drifting off into unconsciousness.

 

 

 

Connor smiled softly to himself and continued to reboot his systems, though this time he was in the warm embrace of the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this sucked. I tried but...yeah...


End file.
